


I need my best friend

by msarahv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Skype, Translator Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to talk to Cas. Right fucking now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need my best friend

Dean needed his best friend. He had to see him right now to help him chill the fuck out and talk about his problem. When Cas was here, everything made sense, everything was easy. Of course, Cas wasn't here, he was suntanning on the other side of the world. Or maybe actually working, the little nerd that he was.

 

So, he messaged him. Cas wasn't online so Dean left a message that was in no way whinny. Something like:

'Caaaaaaaas'

'Need to talk to u asap'

'get ur ass on the computer'

 

He waited for hours, drinking beer and surfing on the web but time difference won and he did need his four hours of sleep. He gave up, feeling his ribcage tightening and his heart painful.

 

When he got up, it was still night. He sat up in a hurry, jumped to his laptop, then sat down and forced himself to calm down. There was no way he would be desperate. He could wait.

 

And, yes! Cas had replied:

'I'm here.'

'Dean, are you still online?'

'I am worried, has something happened?'

'I hope you are resting. I'll be available whenever you are back.'

 

Dean smiled goofily. Cas was the bestest of friend, that was for sure. He had helped him along all his life crisis, letting him cry on his shoulder even though Dean never cried, whispering encouragement when Dean tentatively tried to get more than he deserved.

 

Now, they were both working, Dean had moved out from their college apartment a year ago and settled in Lawrence to work at his godfather's garage while Castiel had become a translator and traveled as much as he could. So far, Dean had a collection of 18 postcards from the different countries his friend had been to, all pinned on his bathroom wall near the toilet seat.

 

He moved his laptop to his couch, dressed in his best shirt and pants and replied:

'Skype?'

He waited for a very long minute, until he saw the '…' He started to relax, sighing discreetly so that his dog wouldn't hear. He would need to take Crowley out for his morning walk soon, anyway, but first he needed Cas.

'Just give me a second.'

Cas always typed perfect sentences. He said it was a job conditioning but Dean knew it was just Cas being Cas.

 

Finally, Cas' head appeared on the screen, eyes wonderfully blue, with dark rings and tired-looking

“Oh, fuck, Cas, what time is it in New Zealand?”

“It's 1 pm, Dean, why?”

“You look like Death warmed over...”

Dean bit his lips. Cas frowned:

“Really, should I see a doctor?”

“Hum... I don't know, man. Maybe you should have a nap first?”

“I guess. I have worked extremely late these past few days.” He paused and smirked “You, on the other hand, look stunning, so I seem to have worried for nothing.”

Dean passed a hand through his hair and blushed:

“Yeah, about that... I may be over-reacting... Something happened and it's kind of a big deal and I needed to talk to you.”

“Of course, Dean, what is it about? Is it Sam?”

“No, Sam is fine. Nerding away like you. I had him on the phone, yesterday and he says Hi!”

 

Dean was stalking and he knew it. Castiel was surely frustrated but he didn't show it. His freaking eyes were wide open, promising salvation and comfort. Dean took a deep breath:

“But he said something and it had me thinking...”

“Yes?”

“I think I have feelings for someone.”

“...”

“But I can't tell them, 'cause I don't have anything to offer. So I need you to talk me out of it.”

“I'm certainly not going to do that.”

Dean frowned. This wasn't typical Cas. He would have to beg and that was humiliating, but still less so than acting out on his feelings.

“Come on, Cas, I need your help. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.”

“Oh I know it is important, vital even. I just disagree with your statement. You have much to offer.”

“Cas, don't...”

“Do you think I'd be friend with you otherwise? I'm not going to tell you your qualities as I know you know them. I'll just say this: go and tell the person.”

“Cas...”

“Unless they already have a partner of course. In that case, I'll help you with your broken heart I promise. I just don't want you to pass an opportunity because your father made you think you were worthless.”

 

Dean pinched his lips, closing his fists:

“Don't you dare talk about my Dad like that!

“Or what? You'll put yourself down even more? Or you'll take a plane to kick my ass?”

That was a low blow. Dean was ready to close his laptop when Cas' face completely changed:

“Let me really help you, Dean. For my peace of mind, accept what I have to say.” He looked so angry and concerned that Dean felt a choke in his throat.

“I don't know if I can.” He whispered but his mike was sensitive and Cas heard him:

“I'm back next week. If you haven't asked that person out, I'll work on your self-esteem until you can see yourself as I see you and then the world will be yours.”

 

Dean didn't need the world. He sat back against his seat, relaxing.

“You always know what to say. What would I do without you?”

Cas shook his head. He yawned:

“I really have to rest, Dean. But let me tell you this: if you can act with your crush as you act with me, then this man will be the luckiest on Earth.”

“Don't exaggerate.”

“I'm not. Being with you would be like winning the World's Romance Lottery. Now skype the fuck out, I need to sleep!”

 

Dean laughed out loud while closing the window. Castiel was adorable when he swore. Then he got silent and serious-looking. His problem wasn't fixed like he had hoped it would be.

 

So he threw himself into work. The week passed and he hadn't made a decision. He was tempted to take Cas at his word, let him coddle him. But he manned up. Cas didn't deserve to be Dean's fucking nanny. He replayed the conversation in his head and got an idea.

 

* * *

 

Castiel landed on a Thursday. He was happy to be home, but mostly delighted to see Dean again. He had missed him. He looked around the terminal, wondering if Dean was outside, sitting in the Impala, when he noticed something weird.

 

There was one of those giant checks they give to people who have hit the jackpot. Castiel must be dreaming because he could have sworn it was Dean holding it. To satisfy his curiosity, he walked to it.

 

The check read:

'Pay to the order of :  _Castiel Novak_ – **1 000 000 XX**

 ****_ One million kisses _

Winchester Bank                  DW'

 

Castiel didn't move for a moment. Then his mouth worked enough to ask:

“Did Sam put you up to this?”

Dean's face was tomato red, hiding his delightful freckles. He looked on the brink of a heart attack but answered nevertheless:

“No, I just remembered what you said. Sam helped me realized why I missed you so much though...”

 

Cas stared at Dean's eyes and said:

“I can't cash that check, Dean.”

Before his friend could collapse, he quickly added:

“We're in a public airport. We need to go to your place, first. I'll ask for cash, though, so I hope you can count to a million.”

 

Dean felt the tears run down his cheek. He hadn't been sure, dreading this moment and now it was over. He shyly asked:

“Can I give you a sample though? As an advance?”

 

Cas took a step forward and put his lips on Dean's. Their first kiss. The millionth one was given five days later, in the morning, in bed.

 


End file.
